chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Teeth
The teeth, also known as a frog, is a monster in Chip's Challenge that follows Chip wherever he goes, but only moves every other turn. Which turn they start to move on is dependent on odd and even step. Fortunately, their navigation skills are poor. The teeth has an almost sentient programming, which makes it the most complex monster in Chip's Challenge (followed by the tank). Teeth movement behavior Like Chip directed by the mouse, teeth use the moving Chip (it will not chase any others, although it can kill one) as their base point. A teeth moves either vertically or horizontally toward Chip one square at a time, always taking the longer path, and vertically if tied. However, if this move would be illegal because of some obstacle, it will go the other way if that is a legal move, and if not, it will stay put until Chip moves somewhere that allows it to make another move. If a teeth is already on Chip's row or column, obviously there is only one possible move, which will not be taken if it is illegal. Teeth will ignore Chip while sliding on ice or force floors, but if teeth begin on ice or force floors, they are not affected and will move as normal. It is important to know the way teeth move in order to solve Morton in particular: when Chip is approaching "Morton's" (the teeth's) "lair", he must leave a chip behind to force Morton to move another way. The other important behavior of the teeth is the effects of the Controller and Boss Glitch on it. Detailed example From where Chip stands, the teeth will continue R >L continuously, with no effect. Once Chip steps below row 1, the teeth will start sliding on the ice. If Chip were to go back to his original spot, the teeth will move 3U 2R U and die in the fire. Should Chip stay on any of the gravel spaces, the teeth will move 4U and back to the force floors. If Chip is on gravel 3 at that point, the teeth will again move R >L continuously until Chip moves D. Also note that if Chip were to touch the ice at 1 repeatedly, even though the teeth could chase Chip horizontally, its vertical displacement from Chip is greater, so nothing happens. Should Chip stand on 2 as his enemy lands, the teeth will move U first, and U again since it cannot move R. Following this, a R move is obvious, and now since it cannot move R again, it will now turn U. If on this latter move Chip ran 2D, the teeth would then move D on its next move, as it was 2U 2L off Chip. If an outside object were to switch the toggle walls as the teeth was sliding, it would move UR, but then stop since both the vertical and horizontal spots are blocked off. If the walls change again, it will continue 2U. If Chip walked 3L or 3D, the teeth would respond with L or D on its next moving turn, assuming of course that Chip still remains in a position where this move will be taken. Trivia * The first teeth in the game is seen in Lesson 8, and the level's blank-canvas structure makes it a good place to practice teeth movements. * In the Steam release of Chip's Challenge 1 and in Chip's Challenge 2, the teeth has no unique tile facing north (with the north-facing and south-facing tiles being identical). See also * Controller and Boss Glitch * Odd and even step * Morton